Free Yourself From The Cage
by flowerrrs25
Summary: Austin asks Ally if she still has the cat outfit from when she was in the Stray Kitties. She does. Auslly. PWP.


Disclaimer: _Austin and Ally _is not mine.

Warning: Sex. PWP. You have been warned.

A/N: Don't look at me.

* * *

"Hey, do you still have that cat outfit from the Stray Kitties?"

Ally lowers the box she's holding to the floor and stands up to look at Austin, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, I think so, it's probably in one of the boxes I marked 'seasonal'," she says. "Why?"

They're moving in together today, into a new house that's neither his nor hers so they have twice the amount of things to unpack and put away. They've been dating for a few years now and they're famous and musicians and living out their dreams but they haven't changed much. Especially, Ally thinks, when she has to get him to stay on task.

He nods slowly. "Cool," he says, and the tips of his ears turn red. "That's cool. Really cool."

She furrows her brow at him. "You're being weird," she says. "But we still have a ton of stuff to unpack today so I won't even ask. Can you do the kitchen next?"

He stares at her for a long moment and the way he's looking at her sends shivers down her spine but then he stands up reluctantly. "Wanna help?" he asks hopefully.

She sighs. "We kind of need a made bed tonight, don't we? Let me finish the bedroom and then I'll come help."

He nods, sighing, and then heads into the kitchen while she walks into the bedroom. She makes their bed and then wanders into the closet, her curiosity piqued about the cat costume he had mentioned. Her eyes scan over the neatly labeled boxes until she finds the ones marked 'seasonal', and she opens the first one. Sure enough, the entire costume is there, down to the ears, the collar, and the tail.

She doubts she'll still fit into it but something about the almost...animalistic way he had looked at her when he asked makes her brave enough to put it on. She forgoes the tail because she thinks that might make things slightly difficult, and then she walks into the bathroom to look at herself. It's...snug in some places but she can move well enough and she quickly does her hair and puts some makeup on and the highest heels she can find to complete the look.

She's never done anything like this before—seductive isn't really a word she'd use to describe herself—but her pulse quickens in anticipation as she walks into the hallway towards the kitchen. His back is to her when she enters the room because he's putting plates away in a cabinet and she swallows nervously and licks her lips before gathering her courage.

"Meow," she says, a little more quietly than she had intended, but apparently it's loud enough for him to hear because he completely freezes, his hand stopping in mid-air as he reaches down for another plate.

She watches him as he turns around slowly and his eyes widen almost comically when he sees how she's dressed. "Holy shit, Ally."

She blushes. "Turns out I had it after all," she says weakly and he's in front of her before she can even take a step. "It's um…a little tight, though."

He bites his lip and she's mesmerized by the action, feeling a familiar wetness starting to grow between her legs. "Tell me you made the bed," he says, his voice desperate.

"It's made," she manages to say, and he lifts her up over his shoulder before she even finishes the sentence and walks quickly toward the bedroom.

_"Austin_," she gasps. "What—"

"I hope you weren't planning on unpacking anymore today," he says, setting her down on the mattress. "Because I'm not letting you out of here."

Her eyes widen as she looks up at him but his eyes aren't on hers, instead scanning her body openly, and she takes a deep breath at the look on his face.

She's never seen him quite like this before and her stomach coils tightly as his eyes stop on her chest. The top she's wearing is definitely tighter than when she had worn it at sixteen and he's also definitely aware of that fact. She's breathing heavily and she just stares up at him as he ogles her.

"You look _fucking_ hot," he says, when he finally meets her gaze, and she inhales sharply. He rarely speaks to her like that, usually using words like _pretty _and _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ and she likes that about him but she thinks that would be perfectly fine never hearing those words again if it meant that he would say that to her, in that voice, just one more time.

"I—" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"So fucking _hot_," he says, his voice low and rough, and she bites her lip painfully. His eyes drop to her mouth when he sees her do it and he makes a choked sound in his throat. "Where did you even get those _shoes_?"

Her mouth runs dry. "I uh…" she trails off but it doesn't look like he really cares about getting an answer as he takes a step closer to her.

He hasn't even touched her but her skin feels electrified and he's suddenly moving a bit slow for her so she rises up on her knees, reaching out her hand to grab his shirt and pull him closer. He's there in an instant and bends his head to hers to kiss her but she moves her head at the last second so his lips land on her cheek.

He pulls back, looking confused, but she just tugs him closer, forcing him to join her on the bed. She's a little nervous because she has some idea of where she's going with this but this is new and exciting and different. He scrambles backwards so his back is against the headboard with his legs sprawled out in front of him and she moves to straddle his lap, bracing her arms on his shoulders as she steadies herself. She experimentally lowers her hips, feeling a hardness under her that gives her a boost of confidence and she has to force herself to rise back up.

He lets out a breath when she does it as she finally makes eye contact with him and she nearly moans at the look on his face. His eyes are dark and intense and his mouth is tight as he looks back at her, silent and unmoving. She takes a breath and then moves her hands to the hem of his tee shirt and pulls up. He leans forward slightly and raises his arms so she can pull it off and she throws it on the floor behind her. She lightly runs her fingertips over the planes of his chest, across his stomach and up to his nipples, circling slowly before letting her nails drag through the trail of light hair leading to his waistband.

His cheeks begin to turn pink and he hasn't touched her yet but she wants to drive him insane to the point that he can't resist. She unbuttons his jeans and slides the zipper down and he lifts his hips so she can pull them off. She scoots backwards a little and then leans forward to kiss his chest, letting her tongue circle languidly on his skin before she pulls back. His breathing is a lot heavier now but he's still managing to keep from touching her so she brings her hands to the waistband of his boxers. He closes his eyes as he lifts his hips again and she moves down his legs, pulling them down before tossing them to the floor.

Austin is completely naked under her now but she's still fully clothed down to the absurd heels she's wearing and the thought makes her stomach clench. She brings her hands down to the hem of her shirt and then pulls it off, making sure to lean forward a little to bring her breasts closer to his face. She can hear his breathing getting louder and she glances down to see that his hands are balled into tight fists, digging into the bed.

She tries but is unable to look at him as she cups both of her breasts through her bra, squeezing firmly, as if to show him what she wants him to do when he touches her, and then she rises up on her knees again. She finally makes brief eye contact with him before looking away again when she begins to tug her leggings down and there's a moment of awkwardness when she realizes that she has to either move off of him or sit up further to slip them off. She feels kind of stupid when she does an awkward dance on his lap in some combination of the two options, especially when she has to pull them down over her shoes but then they're off, along with her underwear, and then she looks at him.

He's clenching his jaw so firmly she briefly thinks it might break under the pressure and it gets impossibly more rigid when she cups her breast with one hand. She uses one finger to circle her nipple and then pinches and pulls it, staring at him the entire time. She lowers her other hand to lightly skim over his erection and he lets out a low groan, squeezing his eyes shut.

She leans backwards a little so she can put her hands right above his knees and then slides her fingers up as she shifts forward, dragging her hands up his stomach and his chest before reaching his mouth. She puts one hand on his shoulder and uses her other hand to trace around his mouth before putting a finger on his bottom lip. She waits for one second, then two and then he moves his head to draw her finger into his mouth. He sucks on it hard, locking his eyes with hers the entire time, and it's almost rough, the way his tongue is circling around it. She tightly grips his shoulder with her other hand and she shudders in a breath, the ache between her legs almost unbearable now.

She pulls her finger back and then brings it to her nipple again, circling it before pinching hard and she lets out a low moan as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, digging her nails into his shoulder, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin. She's wetter than she can ever remember being and it's all she can do not to grind her hips on him but she wants to make this last. She leans forward, pressing her bare chest to his as she buries her face in his neck and they both groan loudly at the contact. She closes her mouth over the skin at the juncture of his neck and his shoulder and sucks hard, her tongue swirling roughly, and the sound he makes when she bites the area vibrates through her chest. She pulls back and licks her lips as she stares at the angry red mark she's left behind and he's looking at her in a way that makes her feel like she's burning up inside.

She swallows and without warning pushes one finger inside herself and then two after a couple of strokes. There's sweat beading on his forehead as he watches her circle her clit with wet, shiny fingers and she rises up a little more on her knees, putting her breasts right in front of his mouth. He leans his head forward in the next instant and his mouth attacks her nipple and she nearly loses it right then and there.

He sucks roughly and she tangles her other hand in his hair, pushing him closer as his tongue swirls around the tender nub. He bites down gently, then a little bit not-so-gently, tugging at her nipple with his teeth, and she feels like she's about to burst into flames. He releases her breast with a pop when she pulls back slightly and breathes heavily, the cool air over her wet skin making her nipples harden even more.

He's struggling to maintain composure and she watches as his hand rises and falls sporadically as he debates whether or not to give in to touching her. She's determined to make him touch her before she has to ask, though, so she reaches down to grasp the length of him in her hand and positions her hips above him. She lowers herself to the point that her center is what seems like millimeters away and holds herself there on shaky knees, challenging him with her eyes to complete the connection. She's shivering, feeling like she's about to go insane, as she tries not to give in and she goes to pull up slightly when his hands suddenly close over her hips and she is _slammed_ all the way down onto him.

The sound she makes can only be called a _scream_ as he fills her completely and he's trembling as he lets out a loud groan. "_Holy fucking shit_, Ally."

"Austin, I couldn't…I thought…" she trails off with a moan as he lifts her hips and brings her back down again as he thrusts up at the same time and she cries out loudly, unable to speak, let alone _think_.

"You couldn't what?" he grounds out, his voice deep and rasping as he lifts his hips again and she bites her lip hard. "You couldn't…_fuck_."

She can't answer him because he leans forward to kiss her and she closes her eyes as he mimics the rhythm of his hips with his tongue, his movements nearly erratic. Abruptly though, he wraps an arm around her waist and shifts them, still inside her, so she's on her back. He moves a hand between them and his thumb finds her clit, circling it mercilessly until she's squirming underneath him.

"You like that?" he asks, lifting his head from her mouth. "You're so fucking wet, Ally-cat, is that for me?"

She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but then he brings hands up to squeeze her breasts almost painfully as he drives his hips into hers at an angle that hits that spot inside her and all that comes out of her mouth is a moan so loud she will blush over it later. She brings her legs up to lock them around his waist and he pinches her nipples, tugging until she's writhing underneath him.

She closes her eyes as he hits that spot once, twice and she's on the very _edge_ when he pulls out almost completely so just the tip of him is inside her. Her eyes fly open and she sees that he's looking down at her with an almost desperate look on his face. "_Ally_—_"_

"_Please_, Austin," she manages to say, and then he slams into her and hits that spot one more time and she comes so hard she thinks she might black out as her vision goes white. He pulls in, out, one more time as her walls tremble around him and then he's gone, his body tensing as he squeezes his eyes shut and releases himself into her. She's barely aware of anything that's happening as her body slowly stops trembling and he exhales loudly before dropping on top of her. She can feel his body shaking as she slowly lifts her arms to wrap them around his back as he raises his hips slightly to pull out of her.

He breathes into her neck for a minute as they both calm down and then he lifts his head to look at her, shifting slightly so he's not completely on top of her. "That was—"

She cuts him off with a kiss, moving her mouth languidly against his as he wraps his arms around her waist and she lets her body relax underneath his. She pulls back after a minute and grins.

"_Purr_-fect?"

* * *

thank you very much for reading


End file.
